vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron (VLD)
Voltron is the giant robot created from the combination of all five Voltron Lions. It has been ten thousand years since it was last formed, and its return is brought about when Shiro returns to Earth a year after his capture by the Galra Empire, drawing Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge together to locate the Blue Lion and use it to find the Castle of Lions on Arus. They reawaken its sleeping inhabitants, Princess Allura and Coran, and these last living Alteans help locate the subsequent Lions to form Voltron and defend the universe against Zarkon's empire. Official Profile Legendary Defender Defender of the universe, first formed 10,000 years ago to protect the galaxy from evil. A mighty warrior standing at over 100 meters tall and assembled from five robot Lions, Voltron inflicts colossal blows, leaps staggering distances, and wields an arsenal of lasers, sabers, missiles, and the invincible blazing sword.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website History Not much is known of the origins of Voltron. It was created ten thousand years ago by King Alfor after a comet collided with Zarkon's home planet, during a time when planet Altea held an alliance with the Galrans.Season 1, Episode 1: "The Rise of Voltron"Season 1, Episode 10: "Collection and Extraction"Season 2, Episode 7: "Space Mall" King Alfor built the Black Lion from the material found in the comet and Zarkon became the Black Paladin.Season 1, Episode 11: "The Black Paladin" The origins and creation of the other Lions of Voltron is unknown, but Coran's grandfather built the Castle of Lions to house them. However, Zarkon sought to have the power of Voltron for himself so he betrayed Alfor and the Alteans, mercilessly attacking them with the might of Galra fleets. This led King Alfor to put Allura and Coran in a deep sleep inside cryo-pods within the Castle of Lions, and to scatter the Voltron Lions to hidden locations across the universe so they would not fall into Zarkon's hands. Alfor met his end by unknown means, and the Altean race was destroyed along with Altea and its entire solar system. Lions Each Voltron Lion comprises a part of Voltron, and each pilot of a Lion is called a Paladin. The Lions and Paladins are color-coded to match each other. When formed as Voltron, the Paladins pilot the giant robot in unison. The Lions and known Paladins are as follows: *'Black Lion': Forms the head and torso. **'Black Paladin': Shiro **'Original Paladin': Zarkon *'Red Lion': Forms the right arm. **'Red Paladin': Keith **'Original Paladin': Unknown *'Green Lion': Forms the left arm. **'Green Paladin': Pidge **'Original Paladin': Unknown *'Yellow Lion': Forms the left leg. **'Yellow Paladin': Hunk **'Original Paladin': Unknown *'Blue Lion': Forms the right leg. **'Blue Paladin': Lance **'Original Paladin': Unknown Weapons & Abilities Befitting of a super robot, Voltron is armed to the teeth with weapons. Besides its immense physical strength and ability to fly, Voltron has access to the mouth cannons of the Green Lion and Red Lion for combat as well as the Green Lion's shield for defense. The wings of the Black Lion can detach from the robot and combine to form a much larger shield wielded by the Green Lion. In addition when a Paladin's Bayard is inserted into the control console of a Lion, it acts as a key to unlock a large, powerful weapon for Voltron to wield, such as a saber when the Red Bayard is inserted into the Red Lion. The known Bayard abilities are: * Black Bayard: Blazing Sword * Red Bayard: Saber * Green Bayard: Unknown * Yellow Bayard: Shoulder Cannon * Blue Bayard: Unknown Having the Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Bayards inserted into the respective Lions' control consoles simulation can upgrade Voltron's sword into a colossal cutlass. Gallery Voltron3.png Voltron2.png VoltronShield.png|Voltron's shield. VoltronShoulderCannon.png|Voltron's shoulder cannon. Trivia * In the original Japanese anime Beast King GoLion, Voltron was called GoLion. * Christine Bian, the series design supervisor, claims re-imagining the iconic Voltron figure was the most difficult challenge for the staff. Series staff looked at Gundam and other mecha anime for inspiration in designing the new Voltron robot. At one point during production, Christine unintentionally designed the Black Lion to look like a zebra.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian March 2016 Category:Spacecraft